1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel copolymers of p-mercaptostyrene and its esters.
2. Description of Related Art
The following information is disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.
Overberger, C.G. et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. (1956) 78, 4792-4797, disclose copolymers of p-vinylphenyl thioacetate, i.e., p-mercaptostyrene acetate, with methyl methacrylate, and the hydrolysis of two of the copolymers. The reference also discloses the preparation of the homopolymer poly-p-vinylphenyl thioacetate and the hydrolysis of this homopolymer to poly-p-thiolstyrene, i.e., poly(p-mercaptostyrene).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,731, issued Aug. 2, 1960 to Nummy, discloses copolymers of vinylbenzyl thiolesters of carboxylic acids with other unsaturated vinyl or vinylidene compounds such as styrene, methyl methacrylate and methyl isopropenyl ketone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,205, issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Aslam et al., discloses that sulfhydryl-containing monomers such as para-vinylthiophenol, i.e., p-mercaptostyrene, and their esters, e.g., para-vinylthiophenol acetate, are suitable for the production of resins useful for the extraction of metals such as mercury and lead, citing P.A. Schweitzer, Handbook of Separation Techniques for Chemical Engineers (McGraw-Hill), page 1-386 (one page).